systems_engineeringfandomcom-20200214-history
Web Programming
= HTML5 = * Node-Webkit * Appify UI Native Client * Google Native Client from All Sides * What is Google Chrome's Native Client? Courses * HTML5 Game Development Series * HTML5 Game Development = PHP = * Yii = Javascript = * CodeMirror = Cloud Computing = * XenClient * XenApp * Receiver for HTML5 * Meet the Web Platform * VMWare = Web Programming = * django = WordPress = * WordPress.com * WordPress.org WordPress Apps * UppSite * AppifyWP * Apps Builder * Apps Geyser * WPtouch * Appify * gagaLabs Appify = Math = * www.mathjax.org * html - Pixel-perfect vertical alignment of image-rendered TeX snippets? - TeX - LaTeX - Stack Exchange * MyPhysicsLab – Displaying Math in HTML * Using LaTeX in WordPress » Online LaTeX Update * aichrist : Using Haskell, Pandoc, Markdown, and Mathjax for a Brilliant Literate Programming Solution * ASCIIsvg: Homepage * ASCIIMathML: Math on the web for everyone * html - Pixel-perfect vertical alignment of image-rendered TeX snippets? - TeX - LaTeX - Stack Exchange * Using LaTeX in WordPress » Online LaTeX Update * aichrist : Using Haskell, Pandoc, Markdown, and Mathjax for a Brilliant Literate Programming Solution * ASCIIsvg: Homepage = GUI = * List of Widget Toolkits = Presentation = * Prezi - The Zooming Presentation Editor * Seldaek/slippy · GitHub * jessyink - Project Hosting on Google Code * DZ Slides: HTML5 Slides FTW * HTML5/CSS3 – On Beyond Powerpoint… « Shiny Pebbles… * Simple HTML Slides « Shiny Pebbles… * Think - A Free Mind Mapping Web App * Simple HTML Slides * LeaVerou/CSSS · GitHub * CSSS: A brief introduction * Slides from PDF * deck.js » Modern HTML Presentations * html5slides - A Google HTML5 slide template - Google Project Hosting * impress.js | presentation tool based on the power of CSS3 transforms and transitions in modern browsers | by Bartek Szopka @bartaz * Landslide * reveal.js * pepelsbey/shower · GitHub * Downloads · technoweenie/showoff-time · GitHub * nakajima/slidedown · GitHub * HTML Slide Presentation Framework * HTML Slidy2 * Web-based slideshow - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * S5: A Simple Standards-Based Slide Show System * davist11/jQuery-Presentation · GitHub * Fathom.js * Slides: LaTeX vs S5 - peterlog * Speaker Desk = Online Forms = * Formation jQuery Plugin * jQuery FormBuilder Demo * phpFormGenerator - create professional web forms in minutes = Document = * The Sphinx Thesis Resource (sphinxtr) = Development = * MathML - BlueGriffon Add-ons * Studio Sketchpad : an open studio for creating beautiful code * Mozilla Developer Network * Google Developers = Network = * Configure a PPTP VPN Server on Ubuntu Linux « Networking How To's * Setup L2TP/IPSec VPN | Ubuntu « zabomber * Linux Security: L2TP VPN using xl2tpd * X11rdp, Ubuntu 11.10, Gnome 3, xrdp customization – New Hotness! Updated! « Scarygliders * How to Disable ICMP Redirects in Linux for security (Redhat,Debian,Ubuntu,SuSe) | Network Solution for Windows - Windows system, Linux system, Ubuntu server configuration tip * Webmin Alternatives and Similar Software | Popular Apps Like Webmin - AlternativeTo.net * Zentyal - The Linux Small Business Server * Webmin Alternatives and Similar Software | Popular Apps Like Webmin - AlternativeTo.net * How To Forward Ports on Your Router - How-To Geek * Install a Web Server on Windows 7 - Internet Information Server (IIS) - YouTube = Winners = * Webby Honorees = Graphs = * » Force-based graph drawing in JavaScript * JavaScript InfoVis Toolkit * Creating a graph — NetworkX 1.7 documentation * yEd - Graph Editor * HTML5 Canvas Graphing Solutions Every Web Developers Must Know | Web Designer Aid = Javascript = * Unbeatable JavaScript Tools - The Dojo Toolkit = Web Apps = * Free source code hosting for Git and Mercurial by Bitbucket * List of widget toolkits - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia * Mind Notes * UK Mirror Service: sites/download.sourceforge.net/pub/sourceforge * HTML5 Notepad * LaTeX Lab - Welcome * Flow Chart Maker & Online Diagram Software | Lucidchart * Google Scholar * Online Utility - Free Online Software, Computer Programs, Computer Tools, ... * Integrate Your Apps · Zapier * 23rd World » How To Make Your MediaWiki Private * Mediawiki for personal webs - assela Pathirana * www.iamdann.com/2012/04/09/move-your-brain-online-get-a-bigger-hard-drive * Extension:Facebook - MediaWiki * 16 Best Facebook Connect Plugins for Your Blog, Forum, Wiki, or CMS * Community Builder - Joomla Social Networking Solution * www.boonex.com/dolphin * Create a Social Networking Site * 10 beautiful nonprofit WordPress themes | Socialbrite